First night in the cottage
by Twi-madkat18
Summary: my version of Bella and Edward's first night in their cottage, I'm rubbish at summaries lol please R R as the is my very first Fanfic :) One-shot, rated M for the lemony goodness.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

(A/N) This is my very first Fan Fiction and I would love to hear everyone's reviews please, much appreciated.

This story is about Bella and Edward, and what happened their first night in the cottage in BD just after Edward has shown Bella around the cottage and starts off where the book leaves off. Lots of lemony goodness and if you don't like this sort of thing don't read.

So here's my story in Bella's POV:

**Our cottage**

"We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes," I whispered, twisting my fingers into his hair and pulling my face closer to his. "We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to _lie._"

He caught up to my mood in an instant, or maybe he'd already been there, and he was just trying to let me fully appreciate my birthday present, like a gentleman. He pulled my face to his with sudden fierceness, a low moan in his throat. The sound sent the electric current running through my body into a near-frenzy, like I couldn't get enough to him fast enough.

I heard the fabric tearing under our hands, and I was glad _my_ clothes at least, were already destroyed. It was too late for his. It felt almost rude to ignore the pretty white bed, but we just weren't going to make it that far.

This second honeymoon weren't like our first.

Our time on the island had been the epitome of my human life. The very best of it. I'd been do ready to string along my human time, just to hold on to what I had with him for a little while longer. Because the physical parts wasn't going to be the same ever again.

I should have guessed, after a day like today, that it would be better.

A low growl built in my chest as he trailed his fingers up and down my back, we fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, touching and caressing each other. I could really feel him now; his marble skin is soft to my touch now and mine to him. I have to try and remember that I have to be gentle with him now but if I applied too much pressure, he never complained. He moved his hand to my breast, lightly brushing my nipple with his thumb until it peaked for him and then he did the same to my other nipple, before trailing loving passionate kisses down my throat, across my collar bone and down to my breasts. I hissed with intense pleasure as he took my nipple into his mouth, licking, nibbling and sucking until I was writhing under him and arching my back.

"God Bella! I can smell your wet pussy from here" he almost growled at me and I gasped, I've never heard him speak to me like this before. I was surprised to find it only turned me on more, making me instantly wetter for him and I liked it, I really liked it. Maybe he feels free to let himself go now I'm less fragile and exactly the same as him.

"Hmm, you like that baby, don't you? Me talking dirty to you." He whispered into my breast as he snaked the other hand that wasn't on my other breast, down to my pussy so he could feel how wet I was for him. I hissed out my response "Yes!" He slid one finger into my pussy and I couldn't help but moan loudly. "I love hearing how I make you feel." He groaned as his eyes turned completely pitch black from lust and desire. He added a second finger, curling them both so they hit my g-spot and started pumping them furiously in and out. It didn't take long to make me start screaming.

"Oh god! I'm going to..." My whole body arched upwards and went completely stiff as I came onto his hand. "EDWARD!" I screamed out and my body relaxed back onto the floor as I released. He took his fingers out of me and sucked them clean. Then I pulled him down on top of me with force and kissed him passionately, tasting myself. I wrapped my legs around his waist, there was no slow entrance like when I was human, this time he was almost feral and thrust his cock hard into me. He set a fast, hard rhythm and it wasn't long until we were screaming each other's names into the night. We were both breathing hard despite the fact we didn't need to breathe, he rolled us onto our sides and snuggled me into his chest while our breathing evened.

We lay in a comfortable, content silence until he couldn't wait any longer and asked "What are you thinking?" I giggled at his inpatients with my quiet mind and looked up into his now golden eyes again. "Just that I like this new side of you and I love you Edward Antony Mason Cullen." He smiled my favourite crooked smile and ran his fingers through my long, dark, silky hair.

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Cullen" I sighed happily on his chest, before we made love endlessly into the night until dawn broke.

_**The End**_

(A/N) hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the first night at the cottage, please let me know what you all think because I would love to know what I need to improve on as this was my first go.


End file.
